<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keynannegains (KH Series Chatfic) by Yukitarei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224149">Keynannegains (KH Series Chatfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitarei/pseuds/Yukitarei'>Yukitarei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I'm combining this with another little AU I have, Alternate Universe - Crack, Everyone may or may not have PTSD, Gen, Hope I did not forget anyone, Memes, Mentioned Traitor Ventus (but he's not really the traitor), Multi, No beta we die like facing Sephiroth in Proud Mode, Not Really Character Death, Other, Sortof, chatfic, tw murder mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitarei/pseuds/Yukitarei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Master_of_Masters added Ira, Gula, Ava, Invi, Aced, Luxu_Xigbar_Braig, Ephmera, Skuld, and 22 others to (Unnamed chat)]<br/>Master_of_Masters: Hello naughty keyblade wielders.<br/>Master_of_Masters: Chatroom time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never seen a single chatfic in the KH Tag so here I go.<br/>For Who's Who:<br/>Master_of_Masters: Master of Masters Oviously<br/>Sleep Pill: Ventus<br/>Punk Flood: Vantias<br/>Conspiracy Theory: Ephmera/Ephmer<br/>Starlight X: Skuld<br/>Pinky: Lauriam<br/>Brain: Blaine (Get the reference)<br/>Rocky: Terra<br/>Glacier: Aqua<br/>The One True Goat Dad: Luxu/Braig/Xigbar (blame a few very specific tumblr posts for this one. And one of my au's)<br/>Fluffy Boi: Ventus's Chirithy<br/>Chi Chi: Blaine/Brain's Chirithy<br/>Dance Water Keyblade Dance: Edym/Myde/Demyx (Also blame a specific tumblr post)<br/>Bon Bon: Edym's Chirithy<br/>Bastard: Nightmare Chirithy<br/>Electric Mischief: Elrena/Larxene<br/>Wrathful Unicorn: Ira<br/>Leopard Man: Gula<br/>The Fox: Ava<br/>Snake Oil: Invi<br/>Bear Naked: Aced<br/>Sky High: Sora<br/>Dreamwalker: Riku<br/>Melody of Light: Kiari<br/>SeaSalt Sk8r: Roxas<br/>SeaSalt Ningyo: Xion<br/>Blazing SeaSalt: Lea/Axel<br/>SeaSalt Fenrir: Isa/Saix<br/>Science Boi: Ienzo/Zexion<br/>I'm just copying from the original 'oneshot' idea I had made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Master_of_Masters added Ira, Gula, Ava, Invi, Aced, Luxu_Braig_Xigbar, Ephmera, Skuld, and 22 others to (Unnamed chat)]<br/></strong>
</p><p><strong>Master_of_Masters: </strong>Hello naughty keyblade wielders.<strong><br/>Master_of_Masters: </strong>Chatroom time</p><p>
  <em>~Master_of_Masters has quit <strong>(Unnamed Chat)</strong>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lauraim changed Ventus's name to Sleep Pills<br/>Lauriam changed Vantias's name to Punk Flood</em>
</p><p><strong>Sleep</strong> <strong>Pills</strong>: Why?<br/><strong>Punk</strong> <strong>Flood</strong>: @*%$ you.</p><p>
  <em>Sleep Pills changed Ephmera's name to Conspiracy Theory<br/>Sleep Pills changed Skuld's name to Starlight X<br/>Sleep Pills changed Lauriam's name to Pinky<br/>Sleep Pills changed Blaine's name to Brain<br/>Sleep Pills changed Terra's name to Rocky<br/>Sleep Pills changed Aqua's name to Glacier<br/>Sleep Pills changed Luxu_Braig_Xigbar's name to The One True Goat Dad<br/>Sleep Pills changed Vens_Chirithy's name to Fluffy Boi<br/>Sleep Pills changed Blaine_Chirithy's name to Chi Chi<br/>Sleep Pills changed Strelitzia's name to Flower of Light</em>
</p><p><strong>Glacier:</strong> ???</p><p>
  <em>Edym_Deymyx changed their name to Dance Water Keyblade Dance</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Edym_Demyx changed EdymChirithy's name to BonBon</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Edym_Demyx changed NightmareChirithy's name to Bastard</em>
</p><p><strong>Conspiracy Theory:</strong> Ah, looks like one of my suspicions was correct~<br/><strong>Starlight X:</strong> This is fine<br/><strong>Brain:</strong> Ok then???<br/><strong>Pinky:</strong> Ven. Why.<br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> :)<br/><strong>Fluffy Boi:</strong> I have no idea how I'm able to use this thing when I have paws<br/><strong>Chi Chi:</strong> ^<br/><strong>BonBon:</strong> ^<br/><strong>Bastard:</strong> I hate to agree but.... ^<br/><strong>Dance Water Keyblade Dance:</strong> :D My cats finally agree on something<br/><strong>The One True Goat Dad:</strong> I have no idea how to respond to this...<br/><strong>Flower of Light:</strong> :3</p><p>
  <em>Flower of Light changed Elrena_Larxene's name to Electric mischief</em>
</p><p><strong>Electric Angel:</strong> &gt;:3c</p><p>
  <em>Ira changed their name to Wrathful Unicorn</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gula changed their name to Leopard Man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ava changed their name to The Fox</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Invi changed their name to Snake Oil</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Aced changed their name to Bear Naked</em>
</p><p><strong>The Fox:</strong> :)<br/><strong>Leopard Man:</strong> :3<br/><strong>Snake Oil:</strong> :P<br/><strong>Bear Naked:</strong> :D<br/><strong>Wrathful Unicorn</strong>: Why are you guys like this?</p><p>
  <em>Sora changed their name to Sky High</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Riku changed their name to Dreamwalker</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiari changed their name to Melody of Light</em>
</p><p><strong>Sky High:</strong> Hey Kiari, Riku! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<br/><strong>Dreamwalker:</strong> :)<br/><strong>Melody of Light:</strong> :D</p><p>
  <em>Roxas changed their name to SeaSalt Sk8r<br/>Xion changed their name to SeaSalt Ningyo<br/>Lea_Axel changed their name to Blazing SeaSalt<br/>Isa_Saix changed their name to SeaSalt Fenrir</em>
</p><p><strong>SeaSalt Sk8r:</strong> :o<br/><strong>Blazing SeaSalt:</strong> B)<br/><strong>SeaSalt Fenrir:</strong> why did I agree to this?<br/><strong>SeaSalt Ningyo:</strong> We all match :3c</p><p>
  <em>Ienzo_Zexion changed their name to Science Boi</em>
</p><p><strong>Science Boi: </strong>hi?</p><p>
  <em>The One True Goat Dad changed the server name to <strong>(Keynannegains)</strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book of Prophecies for Scale . jpg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or in which Brain somehow manages to recover some pictures of a (much younger) Ventus. Shenanigans ensue, much to Ventus' (unknowing of why) (And to some extension Vantias') embarrassment.(Ava joins in) Also Eraqus gets added into the chat (he lives in this chatfic.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day? Wow I'm being productive.<br/>Who's who will be at the end this time around.<br/>Edit: Changed Eraqus's Chat name<br/>Edit 2: Fixed some parts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Keynannegains)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Guess who recovered some old pics and transferred them into digital images?<br/>Brain [Book of Prophecies for Scale].Jpg</p><p>
  <em>It's a picture of a (much younger) Ventus. He is very small in this. Next to him is the Book of Prophecies next to him. He is just a head taller than the book.</em>
</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> @Sleep Pill , why are u that smol</p><p><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> How???? I don't even remember that???</p><p><strong>Punk Flood:</strong> Hahahaha (lol)</p><p><strong>The Fox:</strong> Aww! I remember that. Luxu and Gula wanted to check your height without wanting to get in trouble for using writing tools on the walls, again.</p><p><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> Wait what???<br/><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> Explain</p><p><strong>Leopard Man:</strong> Tiny boy</p><p><strong>The One True Goat Dad: </strong>Sorry to change subject everyone, but I got a message from MoM. He forgot to add one person.</p><p>
  <strong>The One True Goat Dad added Eraqus to the chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance Water Keyblade Dance changed Eraqus's name to Tardy Fleetfoot</em>
</p><p><strong>Dance Water Keyblade Dance:</strong> My job here is done.</p><p><strong>Tardy Fleetfoot:</strong> Who was that and who is everyone?</p><p><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> @Dance Water Keyblade Dance is Demyx/Edym. I'm Ventus. @Punk Flood is Vantias. @The Fox is Mo- I mean Master Ava. @Leopard Man is Master Gula. @The One True Goat Dad is Luxu, @Brain is Blaine/Brain, @Rocky is Terra, @Glacier is Aqua, @Flufy Boi is my Chirithy, @Chi Chi is Brain's Chirithy.<br/><strong>The Fox:</strong> @Conspiracy Theory is Ephmer, @Starlight X is Skuld, @Pinky is Lauriam, @Bon Bon and @Bastard are Edym's Chirithies, @Electric Mischief is Elrena.<br/><strong>Leopard Man: </strong>@Wrathful Unicorn is Ira, @Snake Oil is Invi,@Bear Naked is Aced, @Flower of Light is Strelizita</p><p><strong>Sky High:</strong> I'm Sora<br/><strong>Dreamwalker:</strong> I'm Riku<br/><strong>Melody of Light:</strong> Kiari</p><p><strong>SeaSalt Sk8r:</strong> Roxas. Please don't mistake me for @Sleep Pill because we share very similar appearances<br/><strong>Blazing SeaSalt:</strong> Name's Axel, but my friends (Roxas,Xion,Saix,Edym) Call me Lea. Got it memorized?<br/><strong>SeaSalt Fenrir:</strong> Isa. And Lea please stop saying that.<br/><strong>SeaSalt Ningyo:</strong> I'm Xion.</p><p><strong>Science Boi:</strong> I'm Ienzo. I don't know why I was added into here but hello to you.</p><p><strong>Tardy Fleetfoot:</strong> Well okay then.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Can we get back onto the topic of the picture of Ventus I recovered? (scroll up to see it)</p><p><strong>Leopard Man:</strong> Ava, Luxu and I have more where that came from if anyone want to see more. (@The One True Goat Dad had recovered them.)</p><p><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> Please don't<br/><strong>Punk Flood:</strong> Please do</p><p><strong>The Fox:</strong> [Gula_is_Tired].Jpg, [LUXU_NO].jpg, [Baby_and_his_Chonk_Cat].jpg</p><p>
  <em>The first picture is rather grainy, but somewhat clearly shows Gula sleeping in a chair with a (even younger) Ventus sleeping in his lap.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The second one is Luxu in a similar graininess, but he is holding the younger Ventus from the previous image in one hand while walking and reading a book.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The final picture is just like the previous two in graininess, but it is also of this younger Ventus, but with a Chitirhy that is just a bit bigger than him. Said Chirithy is very chubby (think that one meme thing involving someone labelling an adult cat Large Potat)</em>
</p><p><strong>Fluffy Boi:</strong> By Kingdom hearts put that last one back. I didn't want to remember my kittenhood like that.</p><p><strong>Tardy Fleetfoot:</strong> What is going on?</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Scroll up.</p><p><strong>Tardy Fleetfoot:</strong> ...<br/><strong>Tardy Fleetfoot:</strong> Oh. Well that is cute.</p><p><strong>Rocky:</strong> Why do I hear Ven screaming??</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Again, scroll up.</p><p><strong>Sleep Pill:</strong> I give up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just going to leave this chapter here. My fingers hurt like hell from typing.<br/>1. Master_of_Masters: Master of Masters Oviously (They won't pop up again for a long time though.)<br/>2. Sleep Pill: Ventus<br/>3. Punk Flood: Vantias<br/>4. Conspiracy Theory: Ephmera/Ephmer<br/>5. Starlight X: Skuld<br/>6. Pinky: Lauriam<br/>7. Brain: Blaine (Get the reference)<br/>8. Rocky: Terra<br/>9. Glacier: Aqua<br/>10. The One True Goat Dad: Luxu/Braig/Xigbar (blame a few very specific tumblr posts for this one)<br/>11. Fluffy Boi: Ventus's Chirithy<br/>12. Chi Chi: Blaine/Brain's Chirithy<br/>13. Dance Water Keyblade Dance: Edym/Myde/Demyx 14. (Also blame a specific tumblr post)<br/>15. Bon Bon: Edym's Chirithy<br/>16. Bastard: Nightmare Chirithy<br/>17. Electric Mischief: Elrena/Larxene<br/>18. Wrathful Unicorn: Ira<br/>19. Leopard Man: Gula<br/>20. The Fox: Ava<br/>21. Snake Oil: Invi<br/>22. Bear Naked: Aced<br/>23. Sky High: Sora<br/>24. Dreamwalker: Riku<br/>25. Melody of Light: Kiari<br/>26. SeaSalt Sk8r: Roxas<br/>27. SeaSalt Ningyo: Xion<br/>28. Blazing SeaSalt: Lea/Axel<br/>29. SeaSalt Fenrir: Isa/Saix<br/>30. Science Boi: Ienzo/Zexion<br/>31. Tardy Fleetfoot: Eraqus (Only those who've played Dark Road know this joke)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going on a Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey y'all.</p><p>Going on a hiatus. Some IRL stuff hit and (I'm still living with them) my parent is having to confiscate my computer and many of my other tech for no apparent reason other than I pissed them off because of some stupid test score.</p><p>So chapter 3 won't be coming for a while. Probably until April at the earliest.</p><p>Sorry for this <strike>(very shitty)</strike> inconvenience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time making a proper fic in years. I hope I'm doing okay.<br/>I will be updating this whenever I'm able to (can't do it much right now bc of school)<br/>Link to the original oneshot in my Aus ficlet:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617108/chapters/70499580</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>